<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Air Superiority by Lana_the_salty_banana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871638">Air Superiority</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana'>Lana_the_salty_banana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Size related stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cum Inflation, Dick Growth, F/F, Futanari, Gay Stuff, Giantess - Freeform, Growth, Lots of Cum, Size Difference, Size Kink, all the way through, body growth, cum through, short but fun, size play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my many size-related stories I got in the mood for. this one featuring our favorite airborne couple, and some size shenanigans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Size related stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Air Superiority</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “Very good Fareeha, you’re in perfect shape.” Angela Zeigler, otherwise known as mercy, smiled to her patient as she removed her gloves, disposing of them properly. It was a routine checkup, nothing to worry about or even really look for, but it was necessary, nonetheless.</p><p>          Fareeha Amari, most commonly known as Pharah, smiled to the doctor as she rolled her shoulders, her muscles moving as she did so. “Thank you, Angela. After that last fight, I just felt as if I broke or threw something. But I should have known you’d have no problem with that.”</p><p>          Pharah smiled as Mercy shook her head, smiling warmly. “Fareeha, you don’t need to throw yourself in front of every little thing just for me. you could get seriously hurt, and then not even I could help.” Mercy turned to Pharah but jumped slightly as the woman had hopped off the bed and was deviously close to the doctor.</p><p>          “Oh, I would do anything for you, my guardian angel~” Pharah smirked, wrapping her strong arm around mercy. The doctor gave the arm a sideway glance, smiling coyly as she looked back up to Pharah. “I would take anything that would possibly harm you.”</p><p>          “Is that so?” Mercy wasn’t oblivious to the blatant oncoming from Pharah. She had many, MANY people come onto her on a near-daily basis, so she was roughly immune to it. But Pharah, something about her just made mercy want to…give into her urges, just this once.</p><p>          “Yes~” Pharah leaned in, to kiss Mercy, but the doctor placed her clipboard up in front of Pharah, stopping her.</p><p>          “Now now, don’t think I’m that easy. In fact, I don’t think you’re nearly enough for me~” Mercy pulled the clipboard away and smirked to Pharah’s shocked face.</p><p>          “Then…what do I uh…n-need to uh…” Mercy rolled her eyes with a smile before she closed the gap, placing her lips firmly on Pharah’s. The Egyptian’s eyes went wide for a moment, before she gave in to the kiss, wrapping her arms around Mercy, moaning gently.</p><p>          Mercy opened her eyes, seeing that Pharah’s were closed, and made it quick. She pushed back on Pharah, and luckily the larger woman didn’t resist. As Mercy pushed Pharah against a counter, she reached up and grabbed a syringe. She knew Pharah wouldn’t agree normally, but this wasn’t normal…in some regards. She stuck the needle into Pharah’s neck, injecting her, before being pushed away with a yelp.</p><p>          “AI! Angela? What was that?” Pharah grabbed at her neck, feeling the point she was injected, looking at Mercy with a mix of fear and betrayal. Mercy smiled warmly, tossing the syringe into the trash as she reached for her caduceus staff.</p><p>          “Calm yourself Fareeha. I would never hurt you. Just…hold still.” Mercy smiled as she activated her staff, sending energy into Pharah. At first, nothing happened, but after a couple seconds, Pharah moaned as her body started to heat up. Little by little, she started to change. At first, she thought she was becoming more muscular, like Zarya perhaps, but when she looked to Mercy, she realized that wasn’t the case.</p><p>          “I’m…growing?” Mercy nodded as she continued to charge Pharah. The woman growing quickly by the second. A foot taller. Foot and a half. Two feet. Three feet. Five. Pharah moaned in pleasure as she outgrew her clothes, the fabric shredding as she doubled in height, then tripled. At twenty feet, or roughly around there, Mercy deactivated the energy, and admired her handiwork.</p><p>          Pharah was leaning against the tall wall behind her, it was a good thing Mercy loved to use oversized rooms for her medical exams. Pharah grunted as she looked down at Mercy, pure arousal in her eyes. “See Fareeha? Now, want to put that to use?” Pharah chuckled as she looked further down to her cock. She already had one, but the growth she went through made it hard as a rock, and proportionally larger on her body.</p><p>          “I don’t want to hurt you.” Mercy chuckled as she ripped her lab coat off, revealing her naked body beneath it. It seemed she had been planning this.</p><p>          “Nonsense, you couldn’t hurt me even if you wanted to. Now, use me like a toy~” Pharah didn’t have to be told twice. She reached down, wrapping her hand around Mercy, lifting her up quickly both smiling at the action. “And use my ass, don’t want to risk getting pregnant yet~”</p><p>          Pharah was a bit saddened by the statement, but she did as she was told. She lined Mercy up, and slammed her down on to her cock with a powerful thrust. Mercy gurgled and moaned, her stomach and entire body stretching around the sheer size of Pharah’s massive cock.</p><p>          Pharah moaned in pleasure as she made to move Mercy like a cocksleeve. Moving her to the tip of her cock, then slamming her down to the base, then repeating. It was a totally one-sided ordeal, with Mercy one hundred percent at Pharah’s mercy. Yet Mercy loved it, being used like a cocksleeve was a secret fetish of hers, one she hadn’t been able to live out until now. And from this point on, she wouldn’t be able to do anything but this.</p><p>          “Fuck…I’m cumming!” Mercy let out a gurgled moan, precum dripping from her mouth, she knew what was about to happen. Her body spasmed with an orgasm as Pharah slammed her down to her crotch. When Pharah came, she had to tighten her grip on Mercy so she wouldn’t fly off.</p><p>          Rope after rope of thick cum bloated Mercy’s body, her stomach bulging past Pharah’s hands, at least until it overflowed. After the third rope, it shot straight from Mercy’s nose and mouth, her eyes rolling from the pure bliss she was feeling, never wanting it to end or go away.</p><p>          “I love you, Angela~” The feeling was entirely mutual.</p><p>___</p><p>          “Attack commencing in thirty seconds.” The voice echoed around as the two teams prepared for the round. While the defenders thought they knew what to expect, there was no preparing them for what was coming. Meanwhile, the attackers were in shocked awe, looking up at the massive figure smiling down on them.</p><p>          “I…do you think I’m too big Angela?” Pharah blushed beneath her helmet, avoiding the gazes of her team. After the ‘incident’ Pharah had expected to be returned to her normal height, or somewhat close to it, but no. Instead, she was so tall that she just had to kneel down to fit in most maps and not be seen, her armor and rocket launcher being grown to fit her.</p><p>          Mercy patted the side of her helmet as she sat on Pharah’s shoulder. “Nonsense Fareeha. In fact, I think you could go larger…would you like that?” Pharah bit her lip, keeping her feelings hidden. But Mercy knew, and she activated her caduceus staff. This was going to be a fun round.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>